1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable hand held washing devices, particularly to an attachment enabling selection of either direct water spray or a rotary brush which is driven by a water powered motor. The invention is particularly useful in the field of automobile washing, in which field of technology it is important to remove the dirt and film left after spraying.
2. Disclosure Statement
The following patents are deemed to pertain to the field of the invention:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos.: 846,636 Mar. 12, 1907 944,679 Dec. 28, 1909 1,821,394 Sep. 1, 1931 2,678,457 May 18, 1959 2,759,208 Aug. 21, 1956 2,918,686 Dec. 29, 1959. ______________________________________
The Lawler patent shows a rotary brush having an elongated handle for gripping the housing of a brush assembly and delivering water under pressure to the brush assembly, where the water is delivered through propelling jets to blades of a water wheel which rotates an annular brush mounted on the threaded shaft. The Moschetto patent shows a rotary brush propelled by tangential projection of water under pressure on a propeller, and an annular dam or barrier of flexible material, such as rubber, surrounds the brush to confine water discharged through the brush. The Swearngin patent shows a rotary water-powered brush specifically adapted for washing automobiles, employing spiral channels in a circular disk to contain flowing water, which disk imparts rotary motion to the brush. The Wensinger patent shows a rotary brush in association with means for discharging water directly upon a surface to be cleaned by the brush.